Devils Diaries
by Pairingslover
Summary: What if all the girls in Issei's harem had a diary each? We look at how they feel about Issei from the very first meeting, as well as the rivalry among them for his affections as time goes by. Rated T in case.
1. The new devil, Issei!

I don't own Highschool DxD or any of the characters, BUT GOD I WOULD LOVE TO!

...

15-03-20XX

Rias's diary entry

Dear Diary,

We have a new member in the group! It's been so long seen we've had another devil join us. His name is Hyoudou Issei, a second-year in the school. He is extremely perverted, from what I've seen so far, but is also extremely cute! He has this, like, 'Hidden Innocence' aura around him. It's absolutely adorable! He was killed by Reynalle, the fallen angel. I believe I've written about her before in one of my earlier entries. We had already expected her to strike soon, but she escaped from us. She actually left him dying on the ground with a spear of light pierced through his gut. What kind of person does that? She could have at least called an ambulance before leaving! I saved the boy, and turned him into one of my servants. And would you believe it dear diary; he actually consumed 8 of my pawn pieces! It was a huge gamble, and I'm glad I took the risk. Turns out, Issei-kun has a sacred gear. And not just any sacred gear, he has the boosted gear! You know, the one that can kill a god if mastered… Well, I'm not actually sure, but he would probably be really useful from now on. Issei-kun will make a fine addition to the group. At least Kiba will have someone to play with during club activities.

...

15-03-20XX

Akeno's diary entry

Dear Diary,

Guess what? I have a cute, new kouhai! Oh, I'm so happy! Finally, someone to tease that will actually respond. He's Hyoudou Issei, a second-year cutie. He just joined the Gremory group today, and he's a pawn. My, you should have seen his face when I introduced myself. He was blushing wonderfully, and I had to fight the urge to hug him! He has this natural perverted look on his face, but he still looks so lovable when he stutters! Oh no, looks like my sadistic side will be showing itself more often than before; especially with him around. His cute, whimpering face just makes me want to bully him more! I bet the days are going to be more interesting from now on. I can't wait to tease my cute, perverted kouhai again. Rias seems unusually attached to him though. Well, I'm not going to let her have all the fun. Issei-kun is just too deliciously interesting to let Rias have alone. She's going to have to share this delectable kouhai, whether she likes it or not.

...

15-03-20XX

Koneko's diary entry

Dear Diary,

A perverted senpai just walked through the clubroom doors. At first, I was puzzled as to who this person was. Then, Buchou introduced him as a new member! I couldn't believe it. To make matters worse, he is from the perverted trio! Even the first-years know about them. I never thought that I'd be forced to be in the same club with one of them. Truth be told, I felt like quitting the club that instant. Seeing Rias's face stopped me from doing so. I do owe her my life, and felt that the clubroom was the one place where I didn't have to shadow in disguise as a human. I still couldn't stand him, however. I could tell he was thinking like a loli the moment he set his eyes on me. I actually shivered in disgust. Rias said that he had a special power, so I tested him out. His reactions were that of a normal human. A perverted human, that is. I feel depressed just thinking about him…

Author's Note.

This story was actually inspired by a dream.( Don't ask me how, i don't remember.) Well, it isn't actually a story... Anyway, Asia's entry isn't here because this is before she met Issei. Everything here that they write are more or less about Issei. I'm warning you in advance, so don't tell me that i got some details wrong. i've just started on the light novel, so don't go all fiesty on me, okay? Reviews are very much appreciated, so send'em in! BTW, the format, or whatever, that i write in is kinda boring but please live with this for now.

...


	2. Before Asia's death

19-03-20XX

Rias's diary entry

Dear Diary,

I am very worried for Issei-kun. He hasn't gotten a contract with a human, and that was on his second try. I had no other choice but to reprimand him. He looked so pitiful that I felt like hugging him and apologizing for being too harsh! I didn't though. He has to learn, or else he will never improve. Issei made me very proud when he insisted that we go and save his friend, the nun named Asia Argento. I acted like I was very displeased and immediately disapproved of him doing that. Why must I be so cruel in times like these? I feel guilty looking at my cute servant's frustrated face. It's all for Issei's wellbeing. If I want him to grow and get better at being a devil, I need to be able to trust him in times like these. I need to know where his determination stands. Well, he must have considered her as someone very important to him, because after I refused, he stood up to me and we argued heatedly. What a stubborn pawn. I honestly felt jealous. **My **servant was going against **my **orders to save what? A stranger? It's at times like these that I wish I could use my family's influence to change his mind. It wouldn't make a difference, though. It is baffling to know that the one person whom I wish would listen and obey me, would rather help someone else than be with his beautiful master. I'm think I'm getting off track now. Akeno and I are waiting for Kiba, Koneko and Issei to leave for the church first. I'm sure that he will win with his battle against Reynalle. That's because he is Issei, a splendid servant of the Gremory family.

…...

19-03-20XX

Akeno's diary entry

Dear Diary,

Remember I told you about Issei-kun, that cute, new pawn? Well, he's basically a failure of a devil. I know this sounds harsh, but he is kind of useless when it comes to getting contracts. Mou, I actually had high expectations for him. He's still my favourite kouhai because I love teasing him, nonetheless. His reactions are just so refreshingly kawaii! Issei-kun has a surprisingly manly side to him as well; he was adamant on saving his nun friend, Asia-chan. That's so like Issei-kun. I was genuinely surprised at his persistence. He was practically standing on par with Rias in that dispute. It looked like neither of them was going to back down anytime soon. Sigh… I wonder if he will ever fight for me this passionately if I am to be in a situation like this. That would be so romantic. If it's Issei-kun, I wouldn't mind falling into his arms like a damsel in distress. In fact, I would adore him even more. Just like Romeo and Juliet… My, what am I getting all dramatic for? I'll write about him soon dear diary. For now, I'm content with being a loving senpai to him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have wait with Rias before we continue on to the church. She is looking at me suspiciously so I have to stop here for now. I sincerely hope Issei-kun won't do anything reckless. It simply wouldn't do for my cute kouhai to die, especially before I've gotten serious with regards to teasing him.

…

19-03-20XX

Koneko's diary entry

Dear Diary,

I was wrong about Issei-senpai. He isn't a pervert. He's a pervert **and **an idiot. A reckless idiot, at that. Issei-senpai can't even get a contract. I should be thankful to him, though. Thanks to him, I was saved from cosplaying for morizawa-san. Hmm… perhaps I will thank him later, after the battle with the fallen angels. It is now our turn to take the stage. By 'our', I mean Kiba and I. our duty was to follow Issei-senpai to the church, and defeat the fallen angels, except Reynalle. Rias wants Issei-senpai to defeat her. I guess she wants to see what he would do, and whether he can defeat a fallen angel. Truthfully, I, too, would rather have Issei-senpai win. If he succeeds in defeating her, it means that there's one less fallen angel in the world. And if there is one less fallen angel, it means that we have one less enemy to worry about. Right now, we are waiting for Rias and Akeno to show up. Hopefully, this will all go well, and I can go back home and sleep. I am feeling slightly exhausted from all the drama and fighting today. I hope that this will all end soon. Sigh...

…

19-03-20XX

Asia's diary entry

Dear Diary,

I thank the lord for giving me this life. Throughout these 16 years, I have gained much knowledge from the bible and from my acquaintances as well. Today marks the end of my life. I have no regrets, except one. I do wish that I could have met Issei-san earlier. I am sure that we would have had a lot of fun together. He is my first friend. He is such a kind and sweet boy and I hope that you will bless him, despite the unchanging fact that he is a devil. While he was treating me to lunch at a fast food restaurant, he made a promise; to bring me shopping the next time we meet. I cried at his wonderful words. Just being near him brings such joy to my heart. It was saddening to think that we would never be able to meet each other again. I was about to tell him when Reynalle-sama appeared. It seemed like they knew each other, but the aura surrounding them was deadly. It was then that I was told that Issei-san was a devil. My heart broke into shattered pieces. Against my wishes, I was forcefully taken back to that, forgive me god, dreadful church and am now waiting for my death. I was given a short period of time before I am to die. So, instead of praying, I am writing my last diary entry. Hopefully, his diary will fall into the hands of Issei-san. He will read this diary, and will come to know that I am- _was_ grateful for his kindness and forever will be, even unto death.

Author's note

Again, i apologise if i have missed any details regarding Asia's diary entry. this takes a lot of time to make because there are a lot of events in the light novels, and i just started reading them. i'm trying to read as fast as i can so that my entries will be much more accurate. please review me if you find that i have left out any details. But please go easy on me, okay ? i'm still struggling to get on my feet with this fanfic. Thanks for reading!


	3. Rias's diary entry 3

20-03-20XX

Rias's diary entry

Dear Diary,

Issei managed to defeat Reynalle! I'm so proud of him, my cute servant-kun. Without any sort of help from any of us, he actually took down a fallen angel. I trusted him and he didn't betray my expectations. And because of that, I will forgive him for our earlier squabble. Well, the battle was also an opportunity for me to see how he was as a Sacred Gear User. Issei exceeded my expectations. He's such an interesting boy, my cute Pawn. After he rendered the fallen angel unconscious, Akeno, I, and the rest of the Gremory group stepped out to confront him. You should have seen his face, dear diary. Bleeding and swollen, I felt terrible just looking at him. It was that fallen angel's fault. She's not going to get away alive for hurting Issei-kun. I had Akeno splash Reynalle with water to wake her up. This fallen angel was going to get what she deserved. She was the one to kill Issei once, and now, she had the gall to hurt him again. I turned to face the child. His face reflected all sorts of emotions. Are all men this easy to read? Well, the way he showed his emotions so easily was too cute. I patted his face and praised him for his accomplishment. He immediately bowed down and apologised to me. I am proud to have him as a servant of the Gremory Family. As I was about to take Reynalle's life, Freed burst in through the wall. Instead of saving his superior, he actually abandoned her! He even said out loud that he wanted to kill Issei! That guy will not get away unscathed for saying that. He disappeared after that, and I turned back to the task at hand. Reynalle tried to appeal to Issei to save her, but I could tell that he didn't have any more sympathy for her in his heart. I shot her with my magic, and the only remainders left were her beautiful, ivory, black feathers drifting in the wind. Issei looked completely crestfallen; the death of his friend must have taken its toll on him. I took out a chess piece and explained about reincarnation pieces. I reincarnated Asia into my servant, a bishop. He looked completely astounded and hugged the girl tightly, probably because he didn't want her to see him crying. He looked genuinely adorable, with his face all teary like that.

...

Author's note.

Listen guys, i'm kinda stuck at Akeno's diary entry. I'm not sure what to write for her. I mean, after all, she is an S. And i'm not, so i'm not sure what to write for her. Asia's and Koneko's diary entry also pose a problem. Anybody got any ideas ? If you do, please PM me or write a review. It would really help me write faster. By the way, I got some bad news. From the start of July, i can only write during the weekend, so don't expect any updates during weekdays. I'll try and finish the 3rd diary entries before then. Until then, enjoy!


	4. Akeno's diary entry 3

20-03-20XX

Akeno's diary entry

Dear Diary,

Issei-kun has just found himself the key to my S-side! I was so happy! Well, he did defeat Ms Ex-girlfriend Fallen-Angel, and he did it while looking absolutely handsome. His auburn eyes had changed into a dark, inky coal. The shade of… bitter rage, if I were to describe it. Rias and I watched from the shadows, and for a fleeting moment, those stunning orbs befell on me. The pit of desire that had stayed dormant at the bottom of my heart awoke, in a rather spontaneous manner. He looked away, and concentrated on his opponent, obviously not having realised just what he had provoked in me. After he had brought Reynalle to her knees, we were to go out to congratulate him, and finish up the job. It took a lot of effort just to hide my flushed cheeks, the aroused pants that escaped my mouth, and my slightly soaked panties. When we had finally entered his line of sight, I almost couldn't stop smiling like an idiot! I was just so excited at the sight of a beaten-up Issei, who was breathing heavily, had his clothes torn up, and his hair dishevelled. It was an extremely stimulating sight, and if it weren't for the way Rias was looking at me, I would have dragged him off to torture him even further. I quickly changed my ecstatic expression to a troubled one, for two reasons. The first was that I was quite concerned about the condition of the church. There was quite the damage done to the place, though that was quite normal for a battle. And the second was because of the close proximity between Rias and Issei. Thankfully, Rias was distracted with my question, long enough for Koneko-chan to arrive with that disgust- no. I had to remind myself that I was the same like her. An impure beast, even more tainted than Reynalle. I had to splash her with water to wake her up. As Rias interrogated her, I stood by her side. My feelings were in turmoil then. The way Issei-kun was looking at her sent a jolt of pain through my heart. It was a look of absolute hatred. A thought had rammed itself into my mind; would Issei-kun view me in the exact same way if he knew my true identity? I immediately locked those feelings away and looked on sadly as my precious Issei-kun hugged his resurrected friend. That was only the beginning, dear diary. I have a lot more to say, but I'll just keep those for another day to write about.

A/N:

Okay, first thing's first, pleasedon'thatemefornotupdatingforsolo ng!

In case you couldn't read that, it was,' Please don't hate me for not updating for so long!''

I had some long-term issues concerning my studies. 4 months, huh? This chapter was actually gathering dust, and I didn't upload it due to loss of memory.( Yes, that means that I actually forgot about it.) I know I'm an idiot, but I can make it up to y'all because, I'm making a new fanfic! It's not what it seems at first, and it's a harem fic. The second fic is an AkenoxIssei fic. Well... that's all.

Dumbledorathexplorer!

BTW, if this is your username or anything, please let me know, cause' I saw this username on Youtube, and I thought it was just legendary.


End file.
